Carmen Descant
Carmen Descant is a female unicorn pony who transformed into a Pegasus and gained the ability to hypnotize after drinking a mysterious potion, and a high-ranking member of Lord Anders' army. She is also one of Lord Anders' elite troops. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from the series of the same name. Her colors is based on America's national flag. She also share Rarity's eye design. Her alias the "Mare in Red" is a reference to "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's names. History 'Background' Carmen was bullied a lot as a filly and called a "blank flank" when she was in school, as she didn't possess a cutie mark and wished she could somehow take control over her classmates. At some point, Carmen started to sing emo songs, as she loved singing. When she was cheered for her beautiful voice after having sung in front of a crowd, Carmen gained her cutie mark. 'The "mysterious" potion' One day, Carmen discovered an "unfinished" magical potion called Hypno Potion, while visiting Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest when Zecora was away, which was said to grant the ability to hypnotize. Curious, Carmen drank all of the potion and gained the power to hypnotize others, but lost her horn in the process as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, she drank a "random" potion she found, but instead of a horn, she gained Pegasus wings. After this, Carmen fled before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Meeting Ayah' When a falcon was chosen over by a turtle to be Rainbow Dash's pet, it eventually flew to the Everfree Forest and encountered Carmen. Seeing how lonely the falcon was, Carmen told the falcon to calm down and that she had been through the same thing. The falcon then followed Carmen to her cottage, where she adopted it as her pet and named it Ayah. 'Joining Lord Anders' army' Some time later, Carmen was spotted by Lord Anders. After witnessing her ability to hypnotize, he immediately offered her a chance to join him. Seeing that she could get a better living place than her cottage and put her special ability to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Aftermath' While working as an ordinary member of Lord Anders' army, Carmen will sometimes use her hypnotic powers to brainwash other ponies and creatures into serving him. Later, Carmen was eventually promoted into one of Lord Anders' elite troops. 'The Mare in Red' As a thief, Carmen wears a costume resembling that of Mare Do Well, but colored red and black. She also changes the sound of her voice so nopony will recognize her and has been known as the "Mare in Red". In the future, her daughter Maya Descant will continue the legacy of the Descant family and become the next Mare In Red. Personality Carmen is shown to be a cruel, arrogant, punctual, and mischievous pony who does almost anything to get anypony in her hooves. She hardly talks about her past and is described as mysterious by most ponies. Carmen usually don't want others to know how she really is, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She is also shown to have a small sense for fashion. Powers and abilities *'Hypnosis:' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen gained the ability to hypnotize other ponies and creatures to do as she wishes, by looking at them. *'Cloud walking:' As a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds. *'Magic:' As a unicorn, she could perform magic and levitate things. 'Skills' *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing things. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans. *'Tracking:' She is skilled in tracking others. *'Expert thief:' Carmen is a skilled thief and will try various ways to steal things she is interested in as the "Mare in Red". *'Skilled leader:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be overcome by those with strong wills and by magic spells. Carmen is unable to hypnotize others if they are covering their eyes. It can also be overcome if her victims remembers who they are. Relationship 'Lord Anders Since Lord Anders gave Carmen a home and a chance to become somepony, she decided to follow him and be a part of his army, but still does some stuff of her own interest. Carmen is shown to be a loyal follower of Lord Anders and greatly respects him as her leader, and will sometimes act as his right-hand mare. She also performs some entertainment for him and her fellow members with her singing. '''CSP As an elite member of Lord Anders' army, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of problems for the CSP organization as the "Mare in Red". The CSP have a hard time tracking her down due to her skills in hiding. 'Princess Celestia' Much like her leader, Carmen doesn't like Princess Celestia in general. As the Mare in Red, Carmen enjoys to secretly create problems for Celestia and her guards in Canterlot. 'Claire' At first, Carmen despised Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire finds out about Carmen's past and starts to befriend her. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire a few lessons on how to be a great flier. Gallery Carmen in Ponyville.png|Carmen smiling evilly Carmen rush flying in Ponyville.png|Carmen flying out of ponyville Carmen sneering.png|Carmen snarling Carmen in the Everfree Forest.png|Carmen near the Everfree Forest Random Falcon.png|Carmen's falcon Ayah Random Falcon 2.png|Ayah Carmen's powers.png|Carmen hypnotizing Primson Gown (>.< I dont like the way carmen looks because it looks like she has a beak but yeah i tried my best. >.<) Carmen and Claire.png|Carmen meeting Claire for the first time. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Singer Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders's Group Category:PandoraStar411